the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Beginner's Guide to Topgolf
Topgolf (a popular driving range) has recently taken the social media sphere by storm. Between their strong branding and “instagramable” aesthetic, Topgolf has become a must-see in Orlando and other major cities across the country. What you may not know? You don’t need to be a social media guru or a golf pro to enjoy Topgolf. Think of it as a new take on a bowling alley—you don’t need to be a pro at the sport to enjoy the activity, you are able to order food and drinks to your “lane,” and it’s a great place to spend time with friends. Before you make your way down to Topgolf, there are a few things you want to know to make sure you get the most out of your experience. Terminology: At a bowling alley, you’d be well within social norms to ask for a “lane.” At Topgolf, you’ll be asking to reserve a “Bay.” A Bay serves the same function as a bowling lane; it’s a place for you and your friends to set up camp and socialize as the game progresses. At Topgolf, each bay is capped at 6 players. If you have a larger group, not to worry—you can request two bays side-by-side. TopGolf: While Topgolf is the name of the driving range itself, it is also the name of the game you will most likely be playing. Once you’ve reached your bay, you’ll be able to pick between a number of game styles. For example, you could select a game where to objective is to hit a particular target repeatedly, or you can choose a game that challenges you to drive the golf ball as far as you can. TopGolf is the most popular game; it allows players to focus on any given hole (it could be very close or very far away) and the more far away and accurate a shot is, the more points you will be awarded. The Day of Your Visit: Make sure you have gathered a group. While Topgolf has no minimum numbers of player per bay, you will save money if you bring exactly 6 people in your group. The price of a bay doesn’t vary by the number of people. Therefore, if you bring exactly 6, you will pay the lowest price possible (because the checks will be split among the group. Consider the time you plan on visiting. Bays become more expensive as the day goes on. The price breakdown looks a bit like this (prices can very between location so I suggest calling ahead or checking online to confirm): Open-Noon: $30 ($5 per person if split between 6) Noon-5pm: $40 ($6.67 per person if split between 6) 5pm-Close: $50 ($8.33 per person if split between 6) Bonus Points: If you’re worried about your golf skills, you’ll be happy to hear that the staff at Topgolf is trained to give you a rundown of golf basics before you being. They’ll give you an idea of how to hold your clubs, which to select, and more! Pick a floor other than the first floor. When you check in, a staff member will ask you if you have a preference for where you golf. I suggest you request the third floor or the second if the third is full. It gives you the complete Topgolf experience and adds visual appear. Of course, if you are afraid of heights you can always opt for the bottom floor and have just as fun of an experience! If you use a wheelchair, know that the top floors ARE wheelchair accessible. If you’re on the fence about visiting Topgolf, I suggest you take a look at their promotional video below. It completely sold me on the experience and I’m incredibly glad it did.